


Bloodstream

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: Peter's first kiss had been with his twin brother, and the worst part was, it was a wish come true - because he had wanted Harley since they were fourteen years old.Prequel to "Deviancy Is an Inherited Trait"





	Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> the twin!keenker first time that nobody actually asked for

_ Hey are you home?  _ Peter texted his twin, getting home from academic decathlon practice. Their dad was out of town for a business trip, leaving the teens to their own devices for the week. 

 

 _On the roof, come join me ;)_ , Harley responded within seconds. Peter rolled his eyes at the winky face, but dropped his backpack off in the kitchen and turned back to the elevator, pressing the button for the roof. He had a feeling that Harley was up to know good, a feeling that was confirmed when he stepped off the elevator and was overwhelmed by the smell of weed. He found his brother lounging on one of the patio chairs, joint in hand and three nore rolled up on the table beside him. He was wearing swim trunks and an undone button up, showing off his lean frame, with a pair of Ray-Bans on to shield his eyes from the setting sun. His skin and hair glowed in the light, and Peter quickly averted his eyes. 

 

“You know dad doesn’t care if you smoke weed, you don’t have have to wait ‘til he’s out of town to do it,” Peter said, sitting by Harley’s feet. 

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Harley said with a smirk. Peter just chuckled and shook his head as Harley took a drag and blew the smoke in Peter’s direction. 

 

“Want some?” he asked, holding the joint out for Peter to take. 

 

“You were there the last time I tried smoking. I thought one of my lungs was going to collapse. 

 

“First of all, you don’t cough, you don’t get off. Second of all, this is a joint, not a bong, so it won’t be as bad.” Peter eyed the joint like it was a weapon, making Harley groan with slight annoyance. 

 

“What if you shotgunned it?” he offered. 

 

“You say that like I’ll know what it means.”

 

“I take a hit, and you inhale the smoke directly from my mouth.”

 

“Does that even work?” Peter asked. “We’d have to be practically kissing.”

 

“Yeah, and?” Peter felt himself blush and looked down at his hands, trying to will his heart to stop beating so fast. 

 

“C’mon, Pete, it’s only weird if you let it be,” Harley said, scooting down the chair and pulling Peter into the V of his legs. 

 

“Don’t overthink it,” he said, putting the joint between his lips and taking a long pull. Peter was so distracted watching him that he didn’t fight it when Harley grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him forward until their lips were were barely brushing together. When Harley’s lips parted, Peter breathed in, feeling the smoke fill his lungs. Only it didn’t burn as bad as he remembered. Harley pulled back with a smile, lifting his sunglasses onto his head so his eyes could meet Peter’s as he exhaled with a small cough. 

 

“See? Easy as pie,” he said, taking another drag and leaning in again. Peter didn’t think twice this time, meeting him in the middle and breathing in deeply. His fingers were feeling tingle, his head starting to go a little fuzzy. Peter returned his brother’s grin, already leaning in for another hit. Harley chuckled and acquiesced, only when he leaned in this time, their lips didn’t just barely brush together. Peter squeaked when Harley’s lips slotted fully against his own, his breath catching in his throat when he felt Harley’s fingers slide into his hair. He didn’t get the hit, but he wasn’t really thinking about that as Harley tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Peter knew he should pull away, that he should shove Harley off of him and ask him what the fuck he was doing. Instead, his hands were cupping Harley’s face, his lips parting instinctually under his brother’s and his tongue darting out to trace Harley’s bottom lip. Harley pulled away, his breathless laugh ghosting over Peter’s face as he whined at the loss. 

 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” Harley said, his voice at least an octave lower than normal, making arousal pool in Peter’s gut. 

 

“I, uh -”

 

“Shhh, I won’t tell if you won’t,” Harley said, and then he was kissing Peter again, tossing the joint to the ground and using both hands to grip Peter’s waist and pull him closer. Peter whimpered at the contact, throwing his arms around Harley’s neck and kissing back with gusto. He felt Harley smile against his lips as they fell back against the chair, before a tongue was poking past his lips and dragging along Peter’s own. Peter gasped, his stomach flipping at the motion, before Harley was biting down on his bottom lip and Peter outright moaned. 

 

“Damn, Pete, you’re so responsive,” Harley said, voice growing husky. Peter blushed, moving to to get up, only to be locked in place by Harley’s arms around his waist. 

 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Harley said - practically growled - and Peter shivered. 

 

“Harley,” he moaned, breathless with want. His cock was getting hard between them, but Peter found he didn’t care. He  _ wanted  _ Harley to feel it, to know how he was affecting him. 

 

Of course that’s when his phone started ringing. 

 

The twins sprang aart, dazed for a moment, before Peter was scrambling for the device. 

 

“Hey dad,” he answered, sounding like he had just run a mile. “Practice was fine... Yeah, I’m with him. We’re on the roof so he must have left it downstairs... I’ll make sure he doesn’t... Love you, too, bye.” Peter hung up the phone. 

 

They sat in silence for a moment, Peter trying to think despite the haze in his brain. 

 

“Dad said not to smoke too much,” he said finally. 

 

“Peter -” 

 

“I have homework I need to get done,” he said, before getting up abruptly and practically sprinting towards the elevator. 

***

Peter couldn’t sleep, he was too busy replaying every moment of that evening in his head. His first kiss had been with his twin brother, and the worst part was, it was a wish come true - because he had wanted Harley since they were fourteen years old. 

 

He had always known it was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. Harley was everything Peter wasn’t; charming, confident, cool. He hung out with cheerleaders and smoked weed at parties. Everyone was drawn to him, like moths to a flame, and Peter was no exception. Which was why he had run. Because while Harley may have wanted him in the moment, Peter was so much more invested than that. He couldn’t bear the thought of having him for one night and then never again. 

 

_ Knock! Knock!  _ Peter jumped, torn from his thought. 

 

“What?” he snapped, much harsher than he had meant for it to come out. 

 

“Please, Pete, I just wanna talk,” Harley said, voice muffled through the door. “Let me in?” Peter sighed and got up to open the door, immediately turning back around and getting into his bed, wrapping his arms around his knees and avoiding his brother’s gaze. 

 

“Peter, look, I’m sorry I kissed you. I didn’t mean to take advantage of you like that, it was a stupid mistake - why are you crying?” 

 

“You wouldn’t get it,” Peter said, furiously wiping the tears away. Harley looked torn, like he wanted to comfort Peter but didn’t think it would be well received. 

 

“I’ll be upfront with you, Pete. I thought...” Harley took a deep breath. “I thought you wanted me.”

 

“What?” Peter asked, absolutely floored. Harley chuckled bitterly. 

 

“I know, stupid right? Thinking my own twin brother would want me like that. It’s just - I guess I was reading you wrong. First time for everything.” Peter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Had he really been that transparent? Harley sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, Pete, I really am.” 

 

“Stop apologizing.” 

 

“Why? I crossed so many lines today. I fucked up big time I -”

 

“I kissed you back,” Peter interrupted, every word out of Harley’s mouth like a punch to his stomach. Harley just blinked at him in stunned silence. 

 

“I figured it was the weed,” he said finally. 

 

“It wasn’t, and you didn’t read me wrong.” Harley took a deep, shuddering breath, and Peter figured he might as well lay it all out there. 

 

“I have been in love with you for three years.”

 

There was a moment, a beat, of Harley staring at him in shock, before suddenly he was crossing the room and crawling onto the bed. Peter didn’t move, he felt paralyzed as he watched his brother get closer and closer, until their faces were inches apart. 

 

“You should have said something sooner,” Harley whispered, before closing the distance and kissing Peter fiercely. Peter whimpered softly, kissing back with everything he had. Harley rolled them onto his back, pulling Peter with him, biting at his bottom lip and licking into his mouth, drawing the sweetest noises from him. His hands were all over Peter, running down his sides, squeezing his ass and grinding him down against Harley’s already half-hard cock. 

 

“See what you do to me, baby?” he asked in that husky voice that went straight to Peter’s grown. “Fuck, you’re so sexy, wanted you for so long.” Harley was kissing down Peter’s neck as he spoke, biting at his skin and making him gasp. 

 

“Harley, please, need you so bad,” Peter whined, bucking his hips as his fingers gripped Harley’s shoulders. Harley groaned and pulled at Peter’s t-shirt. 

 

“Get this off, c’mon baby, get naked for me.” Peter rushed to obey, sitting up and practically tearing his shirt off. Harley wasted no time, sitting up and closing his lips around one of Peter’s pink nipples, licking and sucking at the little nub in a way that had Peter crying out with ecstasy. He buried his hands in those golden curls, yanking at them as his brother’s teeth grazed over the sensitive skin.

 

“God, Pete, you’re so sensitive, I fucking love it,” Harley said, rolling Peter onto his back and tugging at his pajama pants and boxers, his little cock standing at attention. Harley eyed it hungrily, wrapping a hand around it and giving it a few rough strokes. Peter choked on his own spit, the pleasure sending sparks up his spine as he arched off the bed. Before he knew it, he was babbling. 

 

“Harley, please, fuck me, need you inside me. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow, make me your, oh God, please!” Harley’s rhythm stuttered and he growled, pulling his shirt off and reaching for the lube he knew would be in Peter’s bedside table drawer, at their father’s insistence. He poured the thick liquid over his fingers, nudging Peter’s legs further apart with his knees to expose his fluttering hole. He circled one finger over the rim, making Peter whimper and buck his hips. 

 

“Shhh, baby, I don’t wanna hurt you,” Harley said. 

 

“I want you to,” Peter said, flushing bright pink. 

 

“Fuck,” Harley groaned, pushing his finger in to the last knuckle. Peter let out a high-pitched whine, fisting his hands in the sheets. 

 

“More, please, more, more,” Peter begged, fucking himself onto Harley’s finger. 

 

“Jesus, Pete, I never realized how cock-hungry you were,” he said with a smirk, sliding a second finger in and scissoring them. He didn’t look for Peter’s spot, sensing how close he already was. “You want my cock that bad baby?” 

 

“Yes, please Harley, wanted this so long.” Harley responded with a dark laugh, sliding his fingers out and pulling his shorts down just enough to release his aching cock. He poured more lube onto his hand, slicking his shaft with a few quick pulls, before wiping his hand off on the sheets hooking his arms under Peter’s knees. 

 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you,” he said, lining himself up and starting to push in slowly. Peter’s eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open in a silent scream as Harley inched his way inside. 

 

“God, you’re so tight, Pete, feels so good,” Harley said, sounding breathless and awestruck. 

 

“Move, please, oh fuck,” Peter whimpered, grinding his hips and making Harley hiss. 

 

“Fuck, you’re insatiable,” he muttered, pulling halfway out and snapping his hips forward, punching a whine from the boy beneath him. “You love this, don’t you? Love having your twin brother’s cock buried in your ass, making you feel good.” 

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Peter moaned with each thrust, his hands flying to Harley’s shoulders and digging in so hard there was sure to be bruises left behind. Harley groaned, quickening his pace and leaning down to kiss Peter, sloppy and full of passion. Peter wrapped his arms around Harley’s neck and moaned from all the sensations assaulting his senses. And then Harley adjusted his angle, pounding his cock right into Peter’s prostate, making him throw his head back with a shout of overwhelming pleasure. 

 

“Right there! Fuck, Harley, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” 

 

“That’s right, baby, scream for me, say my name.” Harley moved to wrap a hand around Peter’s leaking cock, pumping it in time with each hard thrust. Peter lost the ability to think, his whole world becoming  _ Harley, Harley, Harley _ . 

 

“You close, baby? Gonna cum on my cock like a good boy?” 

 

“Yes, yes please, make me cum, Harley, so close!” Harley grunting, thrusting his hips as hard as he could and twisting his wrist just right. 

 

“Cum for me.” And Peter was gone, his vision going white as he screamed Harley’s name, cumming all over and Harley’s hand. Harley couldn’t take it anymore, not when that delicious heat was clenching impossibly tight around him, Peter looking up at him in fucked-out bliss. He came with Peter’s name on his lips, shooting deep inside that tight hole. 

***

They spent the rest of the week fucking on every available surface in the house whenever they could. Peter wondered if he would ever walk right again, or if the hickies would ever fade. His friends begged him to tell them who he was with, but he would just give them a coy smile and tell them it was a secret. Harley had never been more popular, that “freshly-fucked” glow making him that much more charismatic. But he made it clear he only had eyes for Peter - at first.

 

It was a few weeks into their new relationship, shortly after their eighteenth birthday when he first brought it up. THeir dad was out of town again, and they had just gotten done fucking on the dining room floor. Harley had looked over at Peter, who was looking blissed out and ready to fall asleep. He said it casually, like he was talking about the weather. 

 

“You ever think about how hot dad is?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut


End file.
